A New Love
by BeckyBalisstic
Summary: (New Timeline- Lucrezia is married to Alfonso of Aragon but they never left for his home, Juan is still alive & he was injured at the Battle of Forli but it has healed, Cesare is still a cardinal but only barely & he's still looking for his way out.) **I do not own any of the Borgia characters and any likenesses to people or events is coincidental**
1. Meeting the Princess

The Vatican buzzed with the usual gossip, but today the news was about a small brigade coming toward Rome. A courtier ran through the halls searching for His Holiness, Pope Alexander.

Though he was sitting with his sons, Cesare and Juan. Juan spoke solemnly. "My wife is dead, in childbirth. Her family buries her without me, they say that I am to keep away and my children are kept from me... Am I so poisonous?"

Before anyone could speak and answer the courtier burst in, panting like a dog. "Your Holiness! There's.." He was cut off by Juan who stood and stormed to the boy and held him by the throat. "How dare you!" Yelled Juan. "You dare interrupt us!"

Cesare leaped forward, grabbing his brother and pulling him back. "He did not know, Juan!" He looked back to the boy. "What is it, boy?"

The boy spoke frightened still. "There is a letter... There is a brigade of soldiers coming this way, they sent me with news, it's a princess looking for a husband. And she requests an immediate audience..."

They men gaped at him, in utter shock... Alexander spoke. "A princess? One that We did not expect and one that no one even knew was coming... Who is she? Her name?"

The courier looked down. "Her name Your Holiness is..."

The scene cuts to the great Vatican Hall, in it stood a several soldiers and servants all dressed in colorful Russian attire. A woman covered in a heavy dress and veiled stood before the Borgia men and the Cardinals. The woman spoke with a thick accent. "My name is Alena of Ryazan." She gave a small curtsy. "I am here to see about a husband. I was told you have an elder son, Cesare, yes? I wish to marry him." Chuckles began to fill the room. Alena looked around, confused. "What? What is the joke?"

Cesare stepped forward in his cardinals robs, bowed and smiled. "Well, my lady, I am Cardinal Cesare Borgia, and due to my vows I am unable to happily marry you..."

Juan stepped forward. "But I gentle lady, am Juan Borgia, gonfalonier of the Papal Armies." He bowed deeply.

Alena looked at him up and down, at this Cesare began to notice a faint clicking sound coming from behind the princess. "We have not heard of you..." Alena said. "You are not who we want..."

The room fell into baffled gasps and murmurs, Juan looked at her with rage. "How could you not have heard of me, the favored son of the Papal States?! I am a duke! And a soldier! If anyone should marry a princess it should be me!" As Juan continued his rant, Cesare still followed the clicking, finally allowing his eyes to fall on a handmaiden to the princess, her eyes never looked up but he could see a small smile on her face.

Soon Alexander spoke. "Well my lady, unfortunately this is the only son available and he is a very good son...but a question." Alena raised her eyes to meet Alexander's and smiled behind her veil. "Ask anything, Your Holiness." Alexander sat back thinking how gentle her eyes were. "May we see your face?"

Alena nodded. "Of course, Your Holiness. Keket! Come forth and remove my veil." The handmaiden that Cesare was looking at stepped toward the princess, her eyes never rose to meet anyone. She reached for her lady's veil and pulled it off. The room gasped and Juan stepped back, the only person seemingly unaffected was Cesare. Alena had a deep scar across her face, it looked to start inside her hairline and dragged jaggedly across under her right eye, clipping the edge of her right nostril and through her mouth. "Problem?" Alena asked.

"You're disfigured! No wonder you came here from a far off land, to seek a husband!" Juan shouted.

Alena looked to the ground. "Yes I am scarred but that doesn't take away from who I am and what I offer, this was a wound inflicted unto me, not a birth defect."

Cesare noticed the soldiers becoming agitated and the clicking continued. "How am I to make love to something like that?!" Juan continued to shout.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR HAND, YOU HORSE'S ASS!" The handmaiden yelled at Juan.

His mouth gaped open and the entire hall fell silent, fumes could be seen forming from Juan's ears, he began to walk towards the girl when Cesare stepped forward. "Holiness! Perhaps this is a good time to have a private audience with the princess!" He looked at his father pleadingly.

Alexander looked at him, seeing his son's desperation, he cleared his throat. "Um, yes, Juan! Come! Princess if you and your entourage would like to follow us." He got up and led the way out, followed by an infuriated Juan, and a smirking Cesare; the princess quickly followed with her handmaidens and a couple of her private soldiers.

As they entered Alexander's private chambers Juan began to rant. "How dare that common girl speak to me that way! I want her flogged! No! I want her racked!" He paced back and forth between his seated father and the princess. This made Cesare laugh out loud, stopping Juan in his tracks. "And what pray-tell is so funny, brother?"

Cesare stopped momentarily and cleared his throat. "You still haven't realized it?" His brother and father both looked puzzled, which caused Cesare to laugh once more. "The handmaiden is Princess Alena!"

Alexander looking baffled between the two woman. "What? What nonsense is this?"

The handmaiden stepped forward still looking at the ground, and smiled deviously before looking up at the Pope then to Cesare. "What gave us away?!"

Juan looked at the real princess with wide eyes. "What? It's true?"

Cesare spoke quietly. "The clicking. Though it was subtle, I could hear it and I began to notice a pattern."

Alena walked towards him. "Then you, Cesare Borgia, must be my husband."

Alexander stood up and rushed toward Alena. "No, my lady, that is impossible. As we have already told you, we only have one to offer and that is Juan."

"You are Pope. You can make him a man again. This should not be hard. I do not want to marry a second son, especially if it is this second son."

The fake princess stepped forward. "My lady, your robe." The girl removed the beautiful robe and held it out to her mistress.

Alexander sighed deeply. "Before we can discuss that, will you please explain all this?" He went back to his chair a slumped deeply into it, rubbing his forehead.

Alena took the robe and put it on. "At once, Your Holiness. You see I am being hunted by a bastard brother that wishes to be king. See, my eldest sister has the throne but she is sickly and will surely die, when that happens I become Queen. My half brother, Elijah, does not want this and the only way to his succession is my elimination. Since we have had little to no interaction, he does not know what I look like so we use this ploy. We have also found that many prince show their true colors when they face something the find...distasteful." She turned to her scarred maiden. "You are truly lovely, Keket."

Juan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "She is of no ones taste..." He said under his breath.

Alena looked at him with narrowed eyes. "She is married to one of my soldier and he loves her very much! The fact she is scarred does not take from the beauty of her soul, if only the ugliness of your soul would show on your face, then the world would look upon you like the monster you really are." She took a deep breath, regaining her princess composure. "If you are truly the voice of God on Earth then give me the husband I rightfully deserve, give me your son, Cesare Borgia, and I will be a dutiful wife and daughter in-law...and I will give you my army." She lowered herself to her knees and placed her hands before her, bowing to Alexander.

Cesare leaned over to his father. "Father, may I ask for a private audience with you?"

Alexander looked to his son. "Yes, of course. Everyone out." He stood and went over to the princess, lifting her by the shoulders. "Go princess, allow Us to speak to Our son, please stand."

Everyone left, Juan stood in a corner with his arms crossed his chest. "Can you believe the gall of this princess, she believes that you will allow her to marry Cesare." He looked out the door toward the entourage then back to his brother and father.

"Juan, you as well..." Alexander waved him off.

"Father!" Juan said in disbelief.

"GO!" Alexander yelled and Juan slinked out of the room and as soon as he was out of sight Cesare was before his father. "Father, please." Cesare began kneeling before his father. "Let me marry this girl, let me bring you an army and let me..."He trailed off, looking down to the floor.

"What, my son, what should We let you be?"

"...Happy...or at least let me find happiness with her..."

Alexander leaned into his son resting his chin on Cesare's head. "We would have one son in the cloth and the other in armor... Let us have dinner at your mother's villa and perhaps find a better suitor for the princess."

Cesare pulled away, getting up and bowing before Alexander. "Yes, Holy Father. I'll arrange it." With that he turned and left. He slipped out a side corridor and began huffing and cursing under his breath. Soon he marched back to his quarters and disrobing.

"Is it true?" An angelic voice could be heard.

He turned startled, to find Lucrezia walking out from an adjoining room. "Is what true, sis?" He sat on his bed in his black pants and a white billowy shirt.

She inhaled taking him in. "Well that there's a princess in the Vatican?" He nodded and she continued. "And she's looking for a husband?" Again he nodded. "And she's now engaged to Juan?"

He looked at her wide eyed. "What? Who told you that?"

She got close to him. "It's being talked about around the Vatican. A princess from a far off land came to ask to marry our Juan."

Cesare stood up. "No that is not true! She wants to marry me!" He turned to walk away but Lucrezia grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean she wants to marry you? That's impossible, you're a cardinal." She looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head.

He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "She has asked our father to relieve me of my cardinal's robes and make me a man again."

She looked up and smiled, then placed her hand between his legs. "I already knew you were a man."

He gasped and kissed her deeply, they moved their hands over one another, looking to fall into bed. Lucrezia pulled him close and began falling, but Cesare put his arms out and caught himself, hovering over her. He could smell her perfume, she smelled like roses and honey, he wanted to kiss her and make love to her but he could not bring himself to it.

"I can't." He said as he climbed off the bed.

She sat up. "Why not? Have I done something?" she stood up and reached for him.

He put up his hand to stop her from coming closer, he stared at the floor. "No, I just think that I can be happy with her. This princess seems to call out for me and my love and I want to love her. I saw her and even though she was disguised as a handmaiden, I knew I wanted her." He finally looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Oh no, sister, I am so sorry. I never wanted to make you sad." He hugged her and held her.

She spoke through tears. "You have not made me sad, brother, but extremely happy. I want you to love and be happy. Even if the rest of us are fated not to be."

He sighed. "Can you not be happy, sis? You have your child and your husband so can you not be happy?"

She pulled away and smiled. "I have only found happiness once and then I thought once more but it seems that I can only be content in my life." She began to walk out of his room.

"Lucrezia..." She turned to Cesare. "Father has requested to have dinner at our mother's with the princess. He feels he can change her mind and have her marry Juan instead of me. He wants me to stay a cardinal...but that's another matter. You are to attend."

She curtsied. "Yes, brother." With that she left.

Cesare sighed and redressed in a simple outfit to go see his mother, so he left his quarters with a door slam.


	2. The Proposal

The scene cuts to Vanozza's villa, her voice can be heard. "Cesare, why would you think that I can put together a dinner in a day?" She threw her arms up, seemingly defeated.

He walked up behind her and hugged her. "Only you, mother could pull together a dinner so soon."

She turned to him. "Why is this princess so important? Is it because you want to marry her?" Her eyes narrowed at her son.

He smiled slightly. "You don't think Juan is a better match? He is a duke and the gonfalonier."

Vanozza smiled. "I believe if you love someone you should be with them. But it will be your father that needs convincing, I know that he wants you to be a cardinal...but we will do our best. Now go and allow me to prepare for the dinner tonight." She rushed off and all Cesare heard was the swish of his mother's skirt.

He smiled and began his trek back to the Vatican and outside Micheletto was waiting. "What is it?"

"The princess sent a courier to the Vatican with a letter to you." He handed him the letter and as quickly as he took it from Micheletto he was devouring the words. "Anything important, your Eminence?"

Cesare looked up and folded up the letter. "She wants to see me..."

The scene cuts to the Vatican and Lucrezia sitting in the garden with little Giovanni; behind her Alexander spoke. "What a lovely afternoon!"

She turned and smiled. "Yes, lovely isn't it."

She stood and kissed her father's cheek. "Papa, I want to talk to you about tonight."

Alexander sat in his lounge chair as Lucrezia planted herself in the grass before him. "Yes, my darling? Is this about the dinner at your mother's? You are coming, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course, but I wanted to discuss the proposal that the princess is offering..." Alexander mumbled under his breath but allowed his daughter to continue. "I believe that you should allow her to marry him."

He lit a cigar and put it to his mouth. "Well We think she should marry Juan, he's just lost a wife and this seems like a perfect match-"

"No, father, she should marry Cesare." he looked at her with wide eyes and opened his mouth to speak but she pushed forward. "Father, I know you have always wanted a son as a cleric, but Cesare is unhappy in that life, I believe you chose the wrong son. Cesare has a mind for battle and strategy, being a cardinal does not allow him to protect our family thoroughly as he could with a sword. This princess makes him smile, papa...and someone in our family should be allowed to smile..." She looked at her father.

In that moment Alexander saw the daughter he believed he had lost, she seemed bright and shiny again. "When did you become so wise, child?" He smiled sweetly at her. "We will weigh your words and have a decision tonight."

"Thank you, papa!"

The scene comes upon a camp where the princess had set up.

"I'm looking for Princess Alena." Cesare said as he rode up. They directed him to a large tent in the middle of the horde; he got down from his mount and stood outside the curtain door. "Princess Alena?" He waited for a reply, with held breath, until he heard a reply.

"Who is there?" Princess Alena could be heard scuffling around in the tent.

"Cesare Borgia, my lady." He heard everything go still then within moments hurried and frantic sounds could be heard. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Micheletto who merely shrugged. "Are you alright, princess?"

With a huff and a strain Princess Alena rang out. "Yes! All is well, just...(huff) one...(strain) MOMENT!"

Cesare heard a sigh of relief and he smirked pondering what she was doing. Then the curtain was drawn back and before him stood the handmaiden, Keket, she bowed and motioned for him to enter. As he moved through the tent he noticed it lavished in golds, reds, and purples. Some things looked to have been thrown through a rainbow and had emerged with its imprint, he smiled when he found Princess Alena on a small sofa, she was draped on it ever so carefully and wine had been set out.

"Please, Cardinal Borgia, sit and drink." Alena waved her hand to show a sofa for them.

He bit his lip at the word Cardinal. "Your Majesty, I do not come to you today as Cardinal, but as a man." She arched an eyebrow and he continued. "My Father has seen it fit to invite you to a dinner at my mother's villa."

"Your mother, the courtesan?" She leaned towards him.

"That's who she was, not who she is and I will not let you insult her." He stood up.

"Insult? I'm clarifying, it is said the Pope has had countless children but only the ones from the courtesan are his favorites." She shook her head slightly and smiled. "My father was king, and he had one wife and countless courtesans. I have even come to learn that in the eastern lands, courtesans are trained in art, singing, musical instruments and topics for discussion; it is a trade that brings families pride. I have nothing against courtesans."

Cesare sat back down and looked at the ground, shamefully. "I apologize. Here in Rome, people mock us, they say hateful things about my mother and I am so used to defending her and her honor."

Alena smiled. "You should defend your mother, Cardinal," Cesare looked at her. "I mean Cesare; after all she brought you into this world. I'd be delighted to attend dinner, when is dinner?"

He smiled. "Tonight, in a few hours as it turns out."

Alena's face fell and her eyes grew big. "Oh my! Then I must prepare, go, get out!" she stood and began shooing the men to the tent opening. "See my horse master and give him directions to the villa! Now go! Go!"

Cesare stopped in his tracks and turned. "Princess," she turned to him. "You had sent a letter to see me. What about?"

She smiled brightly. "To do just that...look at you." She laughed and fanned her hands as to tell him to go.

They stumbled out and again Cesare could hear shuffling and sounds of frustration, when he turned from the tent, Keket stood by his horse. "You will show us the horse master?" She nodded. "We are friends now Keket, especially since you convinced the court of Rome that you were a princess." She smiled and looked him in the eyes before leading the way through the tents.

Outside Vanozza's villa, Alena rode her own horse and walked in by herself with only a basket in her arm, there by the entrance Cesare waited. "Oh hello, Cesare." She looked him up and down, he wore simple black pants and top, she thought that he seemed very comfortable in that color.

"You look lovely, princess." He smiled at her as he took her empty arm. He noticed that she decided on a Roman gown instead of the traditional garb she wore earlier. He caressed her blue and black sleeve as they walked into the lavish dining hall.

There around the table was Lucrezia, Juan, Vanozza and Pope Alexander, he stood and walked toward her to embrace, she clumsily bowed and hugged the Pope. They both laughed as the Pope asked. "What do you have with you?"

She blinked at him in confusion, and then he pointed at the basket. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she walked to the table, setting down the basket and opening the top. "I have some traditional sweet foods from my home. I made them myself."

"Yourself!" Lucrezia gaped. Alena nodded. "When did you find time?"

Alena smiled. "While I dressed, see most of our sweet foods are made to be cold so no real fire is necessary."

"Lovely." Said Alexander, smiling. "Then let Us put them away until afterwards and have some dinner." He waved for a servant and she took the basket to the kitchen.

Alexander sat at the head of the table, Vanozza opposite at the other end, Lucrezia to his left and Juan next to her, Princessa Alena to the Pope's right and Cesare next to her. Everyone sat and ate, talking, asking question about Alena's travels, they shared stories and laughed.

Then Alena's desserts came out and as everyone was enjoying them, Juan began to speak. "So, princess, how do you find fair Rome?" He leaned forward to his wine.

She cleaned her mouth and began. "I have love for the city but I feel much at home in the woods away from the bustle."

He deviously smiled as he set down his cup. "Well you must become used to it if you are to live in Rome as my wife."

The tension was thick as Alena looked at him. "I will not marry you. I deserve so much more than you and so does my country." She looked to Pope Alexander. "Please, Your Holiness, I came here to marry Cesare Borgia, if I should not be married to him then show me a dagger so I may drive it through my own chest."

Alexander looked bewildered. "Why would We do that?"

"Because I would rather take my own life than have my brother, Elijah, take it from me for he will do it in the most horrible way."

Alexander leaned back into his chair and clasped his hands under his chin, he stared off pensively then spoke. "You are a virgin?"

Alena looked at the table as everyone stared at her. "I am as pure as the day I entered this world."

Alexander nodded. "We shall allow this to be then. You shall marry our son, Cesare..." Cheers erupted from the table, except for Juan. "IF..." Quiet fell. "You can prove your virginity and stay that pure until your wedding. As someone wise told me: someone in Our family should be allowed to smile."

Alena smiled. "DONE!" She launched herself into Cesare's arms.

Lucrezia stood, her wine cup in hand. "I propose a toast!"

Then a zing could be heard and an arrow pierced through her cup. She screamed, as Cesare went to his father. "Juan, get the women out of here!"

But Alena stood, she didn't cower like the others instead she pulled on a ribbon in her gown and it dropped the skirt; revealing pants, long riding boots and a dagger tucked into it. She began to run toward the attacker, heavy footsteps ahead of her, Cesare looked after her then ran to her. When he caught up to her the attacker was running down the stairs, Alena in one swift motion jumped onto the bannister and grabbed her dagger before jumping onto the man.

"Where is he!?" Alena yelled.

The man yelled in a language Cesare didn't know. "Alena!" He yelled looking down on them. Again the man said something and Alena drove her dagger into this neck, blood splashed against her face as she pulled her arm back. He ran to her side as she was cleaning the blade on her sleeve; neither one spoke as she stood up.

Then Alexander came down with the rest of the family trailing close behind him, guards circling them and the body. "Who was he!?" Exclaimed the Pope.

Alena swallowed before she spoke. "His name was Anton, he was a childhood friend of mine, and he was named defender of the crown before he decided to follow my brother blindly. He was sent to kill me, Cesare and Your Holiness."

Alexander wiped his face. "You did this?" She looked at him in confusion. "You killed him!" She nodded. "How?" His face was twisted in puzzlement.

"My father taught us to survive at all costs. I had my dress specially made to split in half so I could run, and I always have a dagger with me. My father never had any legitimate sons so his daughters were taught to defend ourselves when needed... This isn't my first kill; I doubt it shall be my last. I apologize for the mess and ruining the evening. I shall leave you all." She stood and curtsied then turned to Cesare. "Would you please escort me back to my camp?" He nodded and took her arm.

They turned toward the door as he took out a handkerchief. "You have blood on your face." She shook her head and as they reached the door she turned to face him. "I wear the blood of my enemy to show my people that I have fought and won against those that would destroy us." She called the stable boy to bring two horses. "I am a warrior princess and I will be a warrior queen, I do not run from battle, I run towards it. This is who I am..." She took his hands and brought them to her chest. "Will you run into battle with me?"

"Yes, I will always run with you."


	3. The Threat

The next night, Juan sat with a drink in hand, sipping slowly as his "friends" laughed and grasped drunkenly at bar maids and whores.

He leaned forward. "How can I get her to marry me? How can I become king?"

A large man with a burly beard and bald head laughed and told him. "Seduce her! Then your Father will have to make her marry you, no?"

Juan leaned back, he knew she found him uninteresting and revolting. He had been unkind to her disfigured handmaiden and now he was paying for it. But then he thought... 'All I have to do is MAKE her impure...then I'll be king...'

Across the city Cesare sat on his balcony staring towards the fires that burned at his princess' camp. He knew they were still celebrating, though he wasn't sure if it was the engagement or her killing of Anton. In that moment Cesare understood that he was never meant for the "quiet" life of Rome or of the clergy, he was proud of his fiancé and of the fight she had in her. Lost in thought he hadn't heard his door open but now he heard the foot falls near him. He quickly swung around to find a scantly dress Lucrezia, she smiled brightly.

"Brother, what occupies your mind?" She neared him, resting her hand on his chest.

He clasped it gently as he swallowed. "Sis, I thought you had decided to stay at our mother's villa."

She brought up her face to his. "My husband decided to venture to Rome's finest establishments of wine and whores...I did not wish to have our mother's eyes on me in pity... So I am here...with you..."

Cesare leaned to her and placed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Honey and roses..." He practically melted against her. "You are my weakness..." He kissed her deeply and they both scurried towards his bed, undressing.

As they laid down, the door swung open send a voice rung out cheerfully. "Cesare I have ne-" they both turned and there stood Alena. "News..." She finished coldly. "When you are decent, please come find me and your Father." Her face was like marble, the face he found so young and charming was now hard. She turned and shut the door calmly, her footsteps echoing down the hall like rocks being thrown at him.

He quickly got up and wiped his face in shock and shame. He stammered as he redressed and Lucrezia began to sob as she wrapped herself in his sheet.

"Cesare." She whimpered. "I am so sorry. I do not mean for this...I am sorry."

He got a shirt on and stared at Lucrezia, the women who had become an obsession, the love of his life..."Get dressed, go to our mother's villa and stay there...this will not happen again. I love you but this is done." He left the room in search of Alena and his Father; he could hear Lucrezia sobbing loudly and as he turned a corner there was Micheletto. "Get my sister to my mother's, then come find me so we may speak about our matters." Micheletto nodded and went to the room. Once Cesare reached Alena, he found she was alone, so he took this moment to talk to her. He neared her quickly. "Alena," she turned still stone faced. "allow me to explain...I-"

"You bed your sister. I knew. There are rumors all over Italy of the depravity that the Borgia family indulges in. Though most are ludicrous...the incest is not so hard to see. Lucrezia is beautiful and you are so close, we have inter family marriages, like my half-brother trying to marry me for the crown..." She lowered her head. "You may continue the relationship if you'd like, I could make her an ambassador and you both could continue... I would be your wife and we would only have to meet to fulfill our duties as royalty..."

He grabbed her hands. "No. I have been trying to end it with her since I formally met you... I knew I wanted you. She's going to my mother's villa and I have told her that it will not happen again." He grabbed her hands and smiled. She took her hands away and turned around. "I understand but it will take some time..." Cesare nodded and his father entered the room.

"How is the new couple?" He opened his arms and hugged Alena. "Our dear, you look so solemn."

She shook her head and smiled brightly. "I am just tired from all the festivities. Forgive my mood, Your Holiness." He nodded. "I have come with news from my sister, she comes to Rome. She wishes to convert to the Christian faith and wishes to die with the Pope's blessing."

Alexander gave a half smile. "That is wonderful news, as well as most saddening. The death of a dear sister must weigh upon your heart." He caressed her cheek.

Alena gave a halfhearted smile. "I love my sister but I have prepared for this...though if I am honest... I am very saddened... Thankfully I have Cesare by my side." She smiled and looked over at him. He smiled back and stepped forward, taking her hand in his. "When does your sister arrive?" Alena smiled and looked toward the marble floor. "She has already set up camp in the woods and asked to be met there before her formal arrive to Rome. She has never been one for crowds and wishes a quiet venue to meet my fiancé and the Pope."

Alexander murmured to himself, mulling over the unconventional idea. "Well... Yes, We think We can accommodate for a queen. Send word We will be there at noon tomorrow."

Alena's face brightened and she lunged for Alexander, embracing him. "Thank you, Your Holiness!" She pulled away, red with embarrassment. "Apologizes, Your Holiness..."

Alexander laughed. "No no no, anytime We are hugged by a beautiful woman We know We have God's favor." He looked at Cesare. "You are lucky, my son. Now be a gentleman and escort the princess back to her camp, yes?"

"Of course, Holy Father." He held out his hand to Alena and she smiled. "One moment, Cesare, will you wait outside; I wish to speak with His Holiness." She smiled.

Cesare nodded and began to leave the room, at the door he sees Juan leaning against the wall across the hall door. "What do you want, Juan?"

He stumbled toward Cesare. "You, brother, have taken from me a... :hiccup: a kingdom that I most rightly deserve. :hiccup: I should be her King and master..."

Cesare neared his brother, grabbed his collar and narrowed his eyes. "She loves me and you are weak, and piss drunk... Get out of here..." He shoved Juan down the hall.

Juan stumbled over himself and fell. "Be careful, Cesare, the last time a royal was under this roof, they died... Would you like your betrothed to end up like our good Muslim brother, Djem, did?"

Cesare raised his sword and rushed his brother. "How dare you!?"

At that moment Alena cried out. "Cesare!" He stopped in his tracks, his blade at Juan's neck. "What is happening here?" She went to him, her dress shuffling around her, her heels clicking in a rush. "You cannot do this, my love." She put her hand on his sword.

"He threatened you. I will have his tongue." Cesare pressed his sword against Juan.

Juan swallowed, a droplet of blood slid down to his chest. "You cannot do this, brother. Our father will condemn you..."

Alena moved herself between Juan and faced Cesare. "My sweet love, do not do this... Because he is a monster, his blood is undeserving to be spilled in the Vatican. So I ask this... Let him live?" She turned to Juan. "For now."


End file.
